Situational Settings
by Tatsu-Ah-Rei
Summary: He couldn't believe he had done that to her. Their situation was about to get awkward. EdgeworthxFranziska.


**Synopsis:** Seventeen-year-old Miles Edgeworth is faced with a new problem when he forgets to keep calm around his mentor's sixteen-year-old daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Keep Calm**

* * *

><p>"Miles."<p>

"What is it, Franziska?"

"Look at this."

Sixteen-year-old, aspiring prosecutor Franziska held up a piece of paper for him to read. It was apparently a made up crime report about the death of a rich nobleman. His wife beheaded him after she found out he was cheating on her with her sister.

"_What kind of family soap drama did she watch to gain such an idea?"_ thought Miles as he stared at it, the corner of his eye twitching. He handed the "report" back to her.

"Well?" said Franziska, arms folded and head up high. She was obviously thinking along the lines that he would have been impressed. "Now you have proof that if I were to gain access to a crime scene, I would be able to perfectly prove who the killer was with the perfect evidence, resulting in a perfect case."

However, seeing as how he was closer to becoming a prosecutor than she was, he found her ideas about the crime and the perfect evidence leading up to the wife rather…well, _ridiculous_. He spun his chair back around to his desk. "Go play somewhere else."

"Wha-what is the meaning of your rude behavior! Miles!" She pointed her small finger at him. "I demand to know your reasoning behind such an attitude!"

He sighed and made a stern face before spinning back around to face his mentor's daughter. Why was she always like this? Interrupting his work and asking for this and demanding that and wanting to know what he was doing and what was worse: she was a violent little princess who'd whip him if he didn't give in to her.

But, if he had to say how he _felt_ about her…

He probably saw her as nothing more than a co-worker.

Though he wasn't indifferent to her.

"I find your lack of logic laughable," he said simply.

Franziska grinded her teeth and crunched her fake crime report in her hands. "W-what did you…!"

"If the wife was the main suspect, why would the police have allowed her to walk through the mansion freely, even if it was her house? The murder weapon didn't make sense; if the wife had used a butcher knife, then it would have made things difficult for her to have hidden it inside her jewelry box because of its large size and heavy weight, unless the box was extremely large itself. However, you failed to mention the box's size so I cannot be for certain that that was the case. Also, the witnesses' testimony—GAACK!"

"I understand that I may have made _some_ mistakes within my report," said Franziska slowly. In her hands was her whip that had just cracked across Mile's chest. "But that _doesn't_ give you the right to _downgrade my skills_! How dare you make light of my report!" She snapped her whip again and Miles braced himself for the pain. When it didn't come, he looked at her.

"_She whipped the ground instead,"_ he thought with relief.

"I have a delicate heart," she said with an icy glare.

"I'm not sure anyone with a delicate heart would be able to whip people with such brute force," said Miles without thinking. Before he could take back what he said, his arm began burning because of the girl's whip. "Gaah!"

"I'll leave you to your work now," she said with narrowed eyes. She left Mile's room, slamming the door.

Miles sighed, his head down. _"What did she even come here for? …Hm?"_

He noticed something near his foot. He stooped down to pick it up.

"_She dropped her report."_

It was crunched and wrinkly, probably due to the girl's anger.

He didn't know why, but he smoothed it out on his desk and read again what she had written. Really, everything from the crime to the last piece of evidence was faulty. He knew she still had a long way to go before she became a true prosecutor.

"_I'll want to see that,"_ he thought.

He began writing something on a new piece of paper, looking between his and Franziska's report.

* * *

><p>"Lady Franziska, would you care for some tea?" asked one of the maids. Her father's line of work provided her and Miles a comfortable living. A mansion with maids and butlers and the finest chefs available…they had everything, though there was really only one thing they each wanted, and that was to become a prosecutor.<p>

Franziska stormed down the hall, though that wasn't an off sight for anyone. She usually left Mile's room looking sour and disappointed anyway. "No, thank you," she said through gritted teeth, and went into her room with a huff.

She sat down in her chair and looked around her desk. It had taken her quite a long time for her to write that report and Miles had the galls to insult her logic. Thinking about it made her extremely angry and frustrated at both him and herself. If a little boy like him was enough to find that many mistakes within a single piece of paper, then what did that make her?

Though the reason why she was feeling so angry wasn't because she had written a horrible report.

It was because Miles had dismissed her off again.

She narrowed her eyes at a spot on her desk.

She wanted to impress him.

She wanted him to look at her.

She wanted him to acknowledge her and her skills.

That was all she wanted from him.

But every time she came up with something new, something she thought was fantastic, he'd tell her go away or prove that she was wrong even in the slightest detail.

What was wrong with him?

Or rather, what was wrong with _her_?

She didn't expect him to look her way if she was only going to fail. She needed to improve herself or else she would always be running in her father's number one student's shadow.

She made an angry noise in her throat and reached into her pocket.

Nothing was there.

That was strange.

She was sure she had placed her report inside her pocket before leaving Mile's room.

Could it be…?

She had left it behind?

She stopped herself as she got up from her chair mid-way. She sat back down.

No.

She wouldn't go back.

She had pride, after all.

Going back meant admitting defeat.

She didn't need her old, heinous report.

She would create a new one, a better one, and show it to Miles.

That'd teach him to insult her skills.

She set to work, her pen racing across the white sheet of paper.

The hours flew by and in the blink of an eye, it was dark.

* * *

><p>"<em>I think this should do."<em> Miles read over his paper one more time before stacking it under Franziska's. _"She'll get angry if I put mine on top."_

He stepped out from his room, looking around the hall.

Franziska wasn't there.

Odd.

She was usually lurking in the hallway, waiting for her father to come back home. He guessed that she knew he was staying at his office tonight.

There was a faint light coming from the room across the hall: Franziska's room.

"…_Hm?"_

He walked over and gently pushed open the door. He was a bit afraid of coming inside, actually. Franziska was very secretive about her room but he knew that was only because she was the type to get embarrassed. Still, if she found him looking as if he was peeping, then he'd feel the end of her whip for an entire week.

"_Her room's rather neat and tidy."_ That was true. Her bed was fixed, her pillows fluffed, everything from her number two pencils to her black and blue ball point pens were in order. _"She is of the von Karma family, after all."_

He jerked his body away when he saw a line of cute stuffed animals atop her drawer. _"W-what is this! Something…something so girly can exist within Franziska's room? …That seems hardly possible."_

Soft breaths.

He looked at her desk.

"_What is she doing?"_

Sitting at her desk with her head in her arms, was Franziska von Karma. She was sleeping quite soundly. Underneath her arms were a messy pile of papers, each showcasing a different type of crime, much like the one she had presented Miles hours ago.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her attempt to create a new perfect case. _"Really, the things she does."_

He wanted her to wake up and go to sleep properly in her bed but didn't want to risk getting yelled at or whipped. It was too much trouble trying to calm her down afterward.

But….

The room was cold and sleeping in that position was bad for her back.

He stood a good distance away before trying to call her out of her dream. "Franziska," he said awkwardly, "Franziska, please wake up and go sleep on your bed."

She didn't hear him.

"Franziska?" He went back to her and peered into her face.

"_Still sleeping, huh?"_

He sighed. _"Guess there's no choice."_

He laid down his papers on a corner of her desk and removed her from her chair. Now that she was resting in his arms, he gently carried her bridal style across the room. Something heavy moved inside his chest, making his stomach twist.

"_She's lighter than I thought."_

Suddenly, he was growing very aware that she was a girl. He fixed her onto her bed before any more thoughts contaminated his mind.

"_This is ridiculous."_

Her head was slightly off her pillow, so he adjusted it for her. And then, his hand bumped into something sharp. He withdrew his hand from under the pillow, silently screaming in pain.

What was that?

"_No. Miles, do not look under that pillow. It could be dangerous."_

However, much to his humility, curiosity got the better of him.

He uncovered the object and saw that it was…

"_A frame?"_

It held no picture in it, but a piece of old paper with childish handwriting. It had to have been Franziska's because Miles tried not to laugh after reading it.

"_Franziska von Karma's Dreams_

_To make papa happy._

_To become the best prosecutor in the world._

_To make Miles Edgeworth bow down to me."_

His hand, shaking slightly from the hilarity of it all, managed to slip the frame back under the sleeping beauty's pillow.

"_Franziska, you're quite amazing in your own way."_

Something heavy dropped in his chest again.

It made his stomach twist and churn.

And he was noticing again that she was a girl. It was strange because he never would have seen her as anything else but someone he would have to work with in the future.

But he was noticing her.

He was noticing her slow, deep breaths, the way her small chest rose and fell, her supple arms and her pale neck….

He was noticing all of that.

What was wrong with her?

Or rather, what was wrong with _him_?

"_Something's not right with me. I need to focus. I need to get out of this room."_

He was feeling hot even though it was a rather cold night.

Franziska stirred and his heart nearly stopped.

"_Damn this…! This isn't like me at all. All right…keep calm."_

Suddenly, his body was moving on its own.

"_Keep calm."_

His hand was stroking her soft cheek now.

"_Keep calm."_

And his lips were getting closer to her skin.

"_Keep calm."_

So close, so close he could smell her….

"_Keep…."_

He kissed her forehead.

His mind went blank, something he thought was impossible.

He knew that he had to get out. He knew that he had done something wrong.

But…

"Mmm…who's there…"

Suddenly, he was staring into Franziska's sleepy eyes. She looked to be half awake, half asleep, but Miles knew what the situation must have looked like, knew what the setting made him look like; their faces were only inches away after all.

Franziska's eyes slowly grew wide. "Miles?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Situational Settings!<strong>

_"I was careless."_

_"What were you doing?"_

_"Don't tell me..."_

_"Whatever you do, do not let that buffoon inside this place!"  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you everyone who read the entire chapter! You've become much stronger just by doing so! _-thumbs up-_ So how was it? I probably won't be able to update as much as my other story but I'll try anyway. Just gotta keep wriiiiiiiting.

So I really like Edgeworth's and Franziska's bro/sis relationship; it's very heartwarming and hilarious how they interact with each other. There's a sense of closeness and also a very professional attitude there as well. This story came into my head while I was playing Edgeworth's game. You know, the one where it's set in the past. :D It's so funny how Edgeworth always seems to see through Franziska's outer layer. And I didn't want them to be adults in my fanfic. Why? Well...because it would've been too much of a hassle. Bahahahaha! If they're adults then it'll be more difficult for them to change since their brains and all already developed. Stupid characters are the most fun to work with! (OuO)b

By the way, if anyone was wondering why I changed their ages, it's because, as I said, I didn't want them to be adults yet and I didn't want them to have a large age gap.

See you all in the next update!


End file.
